deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jakkeflame/Darth Vader vs Wolverine
hello my name is jakkeflame and it been 3 years since i did a battle so i thought why not i been doing fictional battles in my head for a while so i thought i put this one to use Darth Vader the Dark Lord Wolverine the Weapon X i study their stats and present it to you for you to vote... who is the DEADLIEST WARRIOR Born James Howlett he has had many orgin story but one says he was born in the 1800. so he has had much experince fighting. even before weapon x he was serving in the wars with bone claws, but weapon x saw something more then a mutant in him they say i mutant who can become a living weapon, but it didnt turn out so well for them after he was modified to have a healing factor and metal bones he murder every last one of them. now know as the Wovlerine he is a living weapon almost unkillable but he has never face someone like the Dark Lord now it has been a long time since i watch stars wars but i know darth vader was born anakin skywalker, was a slave, found out he was the chosen one, became a jedi, wined a lot, got a lady pregant, and join the dark side. then he was fell in lava while fighting obi and darth maul thought hey lets turn him into a cyborg. now know as darth vader and became one of the most badass characters of all time but he has never met someone like Weapon X my views on this battle Lightsaber can not cut through wolverine bones now i have look all over the internet and most people agree that darth vader's lightsaber will not cut through wolverine bones so i thought about it i decided to agree with it. Adamantium is nigh destrucable for those who dont know that means it is almost indestrucable so i agree it is not possibly for the lightsaber to go through wolverine in one blow. I dont know about multiple but i know not in one. Force Choke will work on wolverine... Eventually there was a comic called drowing logan where has was under water for a long time the point is that his healing factor is healing while the water drowns him the healing factor is delaying the enivable not stoping it so it will kill him but it will take him a long time Cutting Wolverine's head off will kill him... if you take his head far away from his body another thing is taking his head off will kill him if you take it far away if you leave it near him it will reatche itself some how idk it is comic books for crist sake Though are my 3 points the reason i didnt put more is because i want to to explain you reasoning for who you think wins i dont need to tell you everything if you dont know the characters why are you viewing this battle Category:Blog posts